icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheRealZazeendot/How To Stop The Warring
So, everyone knows that there is some major warring going on in iCarly Wikia. Well, does anyone know how to stop it? I think I do. We need to see each other's opinions and sides, and we need to know what we our individual sides are doing wrong to add to the fighting. So, here we go: Creddiers' View You guys are hurt that your ship didn't happen. You say that Dan has treated you unfairly and always gave us the upperhand. A lot of you guys are mad at Seddiers. You say we are rubbing it in and going on the Creddie page too much. You claim we are taking away your freedom and are offending you guys because we keep asking if you switched. Seddiers' View (Not including my own view) We are seeing it as Creddiers being in denial of Creddie not going to happen. They are being overly-emotional and getting mad at everyone. They hate us being on their page, but some Creddiers are going on OUR page. We are all being seen as the mean ones, even by each other, when in all honesty, they are at fault just as much as we are. They say that Seddie is stupid and shouldn't happen and why it shouldn;t happen. They are bashing Sam, saying that all she ever did was hurt Freddie and that's all she's going to do in their relationship. Do you guys see each other's sides now? Are you accepting each other's sides? Are you understanding each other's views? How To Save This Wikia And Stop Fighting Already What Creddiers Can Do: ''You guys can stop the hate. Stop the bashing of Seddiers and Dan, saying that we are being mean and unfair to you, because if you really thought that, you would've mentioned it BEFORE Seddie happened. Also stop the bashing of Seddie, saying that Sam is a bully and doesn't deserve Freddie. Because it makes me and probably a lot of Seddiers wonder, "Why the heck does Carly deserve Freddie? All she did was push him away and use his love for her to make him do stuff." And what does that do? LEAD TO MORE FIGHTING. ''What Seddiers Can Do: ''Stop saying that Creddie will never happen, and stop rubbing it in. This doesn't help anything, and it's really rude. And sure, some Creddiers switched over to Seddie, but don't ask every Creddier if they switched. It's offensive to them. They will let us know. ''What All Of Us Can Do: Stop talking about how Seddie is better than Creddie, or vice-versa, and stop going on each other's pages. Express your love for Seddie or Creddie, without saying why you think it's BETTER than a different ship. Don't write blogs about why you think one ship is better than the other. And To Everyone Please really understand what I've said. This is not to be hateful to either ship in any way, this is just my view and opinion. Please no hate comments. Express you view and opinion openly, honestly, and NICELY. Since both Creddiers and Seddiers will be seeing this, I don't want anybody taking a comment by a shipper from the opposite ship offensively, so again, please be NICE. And plus, I do NOT like reading meanly-written comments. Thank you for reading, ~Zazeendot Category:Blog posts